Una di noi
by Lilya
Summary: La Cacciatrice viene riportata in vita...E il Buffy-bot? Meglio di quello che sembra (spero)


Una di noi

Ci fu una scossa sismica di notevole forza, un lampo di luce abbagliante e…La Cacciatrice era tornata. Era di nuovo con loro. A tutta prima era leggermente confusa per tutto quello che era successo, ma si riprese immediatamente. Dawn, la sua sorellina, le gettò le braccia al collo e poi, uno per uno, passarono anche gli altri. Dentro al Magic Box sembrava quasi che ci fosse una festa, tanta era la confusione e l'allegria. Una persona soltanto se ne stava in disparte, in piedi nel suo angolo buio ad osservare la scena. Le sembrava di essere stata catapultata in uno dei libri di Dickens, magari "Canto di Natale". Ma lei non aveva nulla da spartire con loro. Non faceva parte della loro allegria, né del loro mondo. Era un'intrusa. Senza farsi notare, quasi fosse invisibile, il Buffy-bot si staccò dal muro a cui stava appoggiata e uscì dalla porta sul retro, senza fare rumore. Nella stanza nessuno si accorse che se n'era andata. Almeno non subito. Ognuno reclamava per sé la Cacciatrice, ma la precedenza andava sicuramente alla sorella e ad Angel. Spike si sentiva a disagio in quella situazione, e si allontanò un poco dal gruppo. Alzò gli occhi e si accorse che il Buffy-bot era sparito. Temendo il peggio per quello che avrebbe potuto combinare uscì nella notte per rintracciarlo. 

Gli scocciava assai perdere tempo dietro a quel maledetto robot anziché partecipare ai festeggiamenti e stare vicino a Buffy. Ma non voleva che qualcosa rovinasse il ritorno a casa della sua Cacciatrice. Continuò a camminare, finché uno strano rumore proveniente dal parco attirò al sua attenzione. Dopo aver proseguito per alcuni istanti, vide il Buffy-bot dare testate conto il muro di cinta. Faceva un rumore strano con la gola, una via di mezzo tra un lamento ed un singhiozzo. Subito corse accanto a lei e cercò di staccarla dal muro. Fu un'azione impulsiva, dettata anche dal fatto che nelle ultime settimane quel robot si era comportato in modo strano con lui. L'aveva trattato diversamente da come era solita fare Buffy e da come era stato programmato di fare. Buffy, smettila. Potresti… iniziò trascinandola lontana dal muro, ma l'altra non lo lasciò finire. Farmi male? Non posso farmi male: sono gli umani che si fanno male, non gli ammassi di ferraglia come me. Cosa? Spike rimase interdetto. Il Buffy-bot non sapeva di essere un robot, almeno teoricamente. Ma che stai dicendo?. Oh, finiscila. Finitela. Credete davvero che sia così stupida? Io so chi sono anzi so chi non sono. Io non sono Buffy. Sono solo una copia che le somiglia perfettamente, ma nonostante tutto non è lei. Spike era ancora più confuso. Ma come…Voglio dire, tu non…Non dovresti….Dovevi credere…. Di essere la vera Buffy. E all'inizio è stato così. Ma poi, tre settimane fa…Quando quel demone mi ha scagliato addosso quel cavo elettrico…Non so cosa sia successo, so solo che ho capito tutto. Forse c'entrano quei chip che Willow mi ha inserito. Venivano da un altro robot, molto più sofisticato di me. Dovevano servire a rendermi ancora più simile a Buffy, sembrava che non funzionassero…E in effetti non l'hanno fatto tentò di spiegare il robot. Questo è tutto quello che so: che mi sono svegliata una mattina e ho capito che quella nello specchio non ero io. E adesso…Cosa vuoi fare, Buffy?. Il robot lo guardò contrariato. Non chiamarmi in quel modo! Io non sono Buffy. Sono un surrogato, come il caffè in polvere…Credo. Non ho mai bevuto caffè in polvere, comunque io non sono Buffy. Non sono niente. Sono solo…Una cosa. Non sono viva, ho preso la vita di Buffy. Ho preso anche il suo nome. E avrei fatto volentieri a meno di entrambe le cose.Neanche mi piace "Buffy"! Ma di che mi preoccupo? Tanto non è il mio nome. Io non ho un nome. Tutti hanno un nome, persino i cani. Ma io no. Perché sono una cosa. Spike la fissava sbalordito. "Buffy" si voltò verso di lui. Non è giusto. Non l'ho chiesto io di esserci. Prima mi create, anzi copiate, poi mi smontate, quindi mi rimettete insieme perché vi servo, mi faccio spaccare la testa dalla pazza isterica e voi ricomponete i miei cocci perché avete bisogno della controfigura della Cacciatrice. E adesso dimmi, cosa mi farete ora che non vi servo più? Mi chiuderete in un ripostiglio ad arrugginire finché la vostra eroina non ci avrà lasciato le penne un'altra volta? chiese arrabbiata. Non è affatto così cercò di calmarla Spike. Certo che lo è. "Quel coso non è mia sorella"; "quel coso non sarà mai come Buffy"; "sto male ogni volta che me la vedo davanti, perché sembra Buffy ma non è Buffy" disse imitando in rapida successione le voci di Dawn, Giles e Willow e aggiunse Capisco che vi sentiste in colpa per la morte di Buffy, e io non volevo sostituirla nei vostri cuori. Sarebbe stato impossibile e non mi avevate riparata per quello. Tutto quello che dovevo fare era studiare-andare a scuola-cacciare. Stop. Io l'avrei anche fatto se solo non mi aveste trattato come un oggetto, come se fossi un…Un tostapane. Non l'avevo chiesto io di esserci. Non era mica colpa mia se Buffy era morta. Io…Ho cercato di fare la sua parte, anche quando ho capito di essere una copia.Odiavo farlo, ma l'ho fatto lo stesso perché era la cosa giusta. Voi avreste anche potuto sforzarvi un poco, non ti pare? Hai ragione le disse Spike chinando la testa. Posso capire come ti senti. Ti abbiamo trattata come un essere inferiore…Mi dispiace E gli dispiaceva veramente. Lo so cosa si prova. Anch'io, per loro…Sono un essere inferiore. E' vero, noi in un certo senso ci somigliamo…Ma non così tanto ribatté il robot diventando triste Per te è diverso. Tu sei umano. O almeno lo sei stato. Tu lo sai cosa significa sentire l'aria che ti entra nei polmoni la mattina. Come batte il cuore quando hai paura. Io non ce li ho i polmoni. Ho una scatoletta che simula un battito cardiaco. E non so cosa voglia dire provare sentimenti. Sono programmata per simularli ma…Non li sento. Anche Dawn… tentò Spike. No, no, non capisci. Dawn non è come me, anche se è la chiave. La forma umana Dawn è diversa dalla mia, va ben oltre la pura apparenza. Se si taglia, sanguina. Se è triste, piange. Io non posso piangere, anche se mi "sento" triste. E non è solo qui la differenza. Se tu guardi in cielo e vedi una nuvola, puoi pensare che abbia la forma i qualcosa, che ne so, di un gatto, di un canarino, di un cono gelato…Di quel che diavolo è. Se la guardo io penso che è vapore acque condensato. Orribile, vero? chiese alzando gli occhi su di lui. Molto terra-terra rispose Spike. Tu lo vorresti, non è vero? aggiunse. Cosa?. Essere viva. Provare delle emozioni. Respirare. Guardare il cielo e pensare a qualcosa di più romantico del vapore acqueo condensato. Sentire il cuore che batte per qualcuno spiegò il vampiro. Il robot, anzi la ragazza, annuì Sarebbe meraviglioso. Ma non succederà. Perché no? Andiamo, Spike! Guardiamo in faccia la realtà. Questa non è una favola di Walt Disney, alla fine non verrà nessuna fatina buona a trasformarmi con un colpo di bacchetta magica. Sono solo una cosa senza nome e senz'anima. Spike guardò la ragazza, quella stessa ragazza che lui aveva voluto far costruire e provò per lei una grande pena. Si sentiva stranamente in colpa verso di lei. Si avvicinò e l'abbracciò. Mi dispiace sussurrò. La ragazza non disse nulla. Vieni, sediamoci disse il vampiro staccandosi da lei e guidandola verso una panchina. Io non posso trasformarti in un'umana e…Temo che nessuno possa farlo. E' colpa mia se ci sei. Non posso dire di essere tuo padre, ma…Potrei essere una specie di…Fratellastro maggiore?. Non sapeva neanche lui da dove diamine venivano quelle parole. Mi prendi in giro? gli chiese il robot. No. Visto che ti ho cacciato io in questo pasticcio…Insomma, farti da padre mi sembra troppo ma da fratellastro si può fare. No?. Credo di sì rispose dopo un attimo di riflessione la ragazza, anche se le intenzioni del vampiro non le erano del tutto chiare. Bene. Anche se non sei umana ti serve un nome. E quello posso dartelo anch'io. Vediamo…Jane?. Banale replicò la ragazza. Acc…Martha?. Scialbo. Mildred Noioso. Rosemary Fuori moda. Elvira O per carità!. Uffa…Ma non te ne va bene uno! E dai, non sono così brutti si spazientì infine il povero Spike. Per i suoi parametri aveva già resistito a lungo. Senti chi parla, uno che si chiama Spike replicò la ragazza. Beh? Cosa c'è che non va nel mio nome? la pazienza di Spike era pericolosamente agli sgoccioli. Spike. Sostantivo maschile singolare. "Chiodo", "lancia". E tu me lo chiami un nome normale? replicò il robot. Detto da una che ha imparato a parlare da un vocabolario… rispose Spike sarcastico. Restarono un attimo in silenzio, il vampiro si accese una sigaretta e rispose: Comunque Spike è solo un soprannome. Io mi chiamo William. Perché non hai tenuto quello? E' un nome molto bello chiese la ragazza più dolce. Non rendeva l'idea. E adesso lasciami pensare… il vampiro finì la sigaretta e poi si rivolse nuovamente alla ragazza. Millicent ti va?. Millicent…E' un nome simpatico. Mi piace concluse approvando con un cenno. Bene. Però…Ora che ci penso, ti serve anche un cognome, accidenti. I due, completamente privi di idee ci pensarono a lungo, finché il Buffy-bot (ma da qui in poi dovremo chiamarla Millicent) gli chiese: Tu come ti chiamavi di cognome?. Non me lo ricordo, è passato tanto tempo. Oh, non fare lo stupido! Nessuno può dimenticarsi come si chiama. Mi chiamavo MacAskill. Il mio bisnonno era scozzese. Millicent si voltò a guardarlo e dopo un istante d'esitazione parlò. Posso chiamarmi MacAskill anch'io?. Se ti va rispose il vampiro alzando le spalle e la ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo. Su, su… Adesso dobbiamo andare disse facendola alzare. Perché? Dove andiamo?. Al Magic Box. Ora non ho una fata a portata di mano, ma rilancio con due streghe e una chiave. Forza, andiamo! 

Ovviamente l'idea di trasformare Millicent in umana non era così semplice, e se non fosse stato per l'appoggio di Buffy e Dawn, probabilmente l'idea non sarebbe mai andata in porto. Ci vollero tre giorni di ricerche prima di scovare la formula. Ma le cose non erano affatto semplici. Innanzitutto, poiché il robot ha le sembianze di una persona realmente esistente, bisogna fare in modo che il suo nuovo corpo umano sia differente da quello della persona reale, in questo caso Buffy. Siamo sicuri che si possa fare? chiese Xander. In linea del tutto teorica sì, ma… Nessuno ci ha mai provato prima d'ora. Però il principio è esatto e sulla carta dovrebbe funzionare spiegò Willow. Ci manca solo l'oggetto più importante per dare il via all'incantesimo…La Gemma Della Vita. Senza di essa nulla può essere fatto li informò Giles. Allora ci dica: dove si trova questa pietruzza? chiese la Cacciatrice. Giles tossì leggermente, e le rispose. Il problema è proprio questo. La Gemma non esiste. Essa non è una vera e propria pietra, ma una somma di energia. Questa energia speciale è la chiave di tutta la trasformazione. Allora che cosa possiamo fare? domandò Spike. Anche se non esiste la pietra può essere creata seguendo un antichissimo ed unico rituale. Per dare la vita essa nasce dalla vita stessa dei suoi creatori. Uffa, signor Giles non parli difficile e traduca per noi poveri mortali commentò Anya. Scusate. In pratica la Gemma Della Vita nasce dall'unione di parte delle forze vitali di coloro che la creano. Ovviamente più sono coloro che partecipano al rituale meno saranno i rischi. Ma spetta a voi decidere. Io ci sto. Chi è con noi alzi in piedi disse Buffy scattando come spinta da una molla, subito imitata da tutti gli altri della Scooby Gang, vampiri compresi. Non so se i vampiri possono partecipare… commentò Tara dubbiosa. In questo libro dice il contrario: a quanto pare i vampiri sono un'eccezione alla regola. Chissà come mai…Uhm, devo assolutamente studiarlo… iniziò Giles, ma per fortuna Anya lo interruppe Sveglia! Abbiamo un incantesimo da fare, non c'è tempo per fare gli sgobboni. Eh? Come? Oh, certo. Grazie, Anya. Meglio prepararsi disse Giles iniziando a dare istruzioni ad ognuno. 

Per motivi tecnici, venne deciso di compiere il rituale a casa  di Buffy, che acconsentì di buon grado.Tutti i partecipanti al rituale si disposero in cerchio, seduti a terra lungo un cerchio sul cui bordo erano incisi simboli magici. Dopo un lungo istante si silenzio in cui i partecipanti dovevano concentrare le loro energie il più possibile, Giles diede il via al rituale. Prese un coltello dalla lama d'argento e la manico ligneo scolpito con misteriose figure, e con esso si fece un taglio su una mano. Alcune stille di sangue caddero in una piccola ciotola su cui era incisa una strana decorazione che pareva formata da un'unica scalfittura. Tutto questo ripetendo un'invocazione in antica lingua babilonese. Terminata la formula, con la mano sinistra passò il coltello a Buffy, che si trovava seduta alla sua destra, e anch'ella ripeté tutto da capo. Infine, quando ognuno ebbe versato il proprio sangue, unirono le loro mani sopra la coppa recitando ossessivamente una formula antichissima. Per un attimo sembrò che una strana luce scaturisse dalle loro stesse mani, ma fu così breve che parve un'illusione. Ripeterono tre volte la frase conclusiva del rituale, e poi tutti poterono vedere che in fondo alla ciotola d'argento era rimasta una piccola gemma, luminosa quanto una stella. A quel punto entrarono in scena le due streghe. Presero in consegna ciotola e gemma e si recarono nella stanza al piano di sopra, opportunamente allestita. Mentre le due ragazze lavoravano attorno al disattivato robot, al piano di sotto regnava una grande agitazione. Buffy non faceva altro che camminare su e giù, Xander cercava di distrarsi facendo solitari che non gli riuscivano neanche auto-imbrogliandosi, Giles continuava a leggere la stessa riga da mezz'ora almeno, Dawn guardava l'orologio ogni cinque minuti, Spike fumava una sigaretta dietro l'altra ed Angel se ne stava seduto in disparte scarabocchiando sullo scontrino di un bar. Non sopportando ulteriormente la tensione, Dawn ruppe il silenzio. Mi chiedo come sarà. Chi? chiese Buffy senza interrompere la passeggiata. Millicent. Se non deve somigliare a te… lasciò sospesa la frase. Giles si schiarì la voce Sui testi non c'era scritto molto ma penso che, presumibilmente assumerà caratteristiche intermedie a quelle di coloro che hanno ceduto la loro energia per renderla umana. Speriamo che non prenda il naso di Angel commentò Spike. O il cervello di Spike ribatté quello. Ehi, voi due, seppellite l'ascia di guerra. E tu, Buffy, piantala di camminare avanti e indietro o finirai per consumare il pavimento si frappose Anya arrivando dalla cucina. Sospendete, gente. Sono arrivati i rifornimenti esclamò Xander lasciando il solitario a metà. Caffè? chiese Buffy avvicinandosi. No, camomilla. Siete troppo nervosi per il caffè replicò l'ex-demone appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolo. Nervosi? Noi? esclamò stupita Dawn tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli. Dovreste vedervi. Sembrate tutti dei padri in attesa commentò ancora mrs. Harris. Effettivamente…Visto che le abbiamo dato il nostro sangue, eccetera…E' un po' come se Millicent fosse figlia nostra espresse ad alta voce Buffy. In quel mentre Willow, stanca, scese le scale e tutti si affollarono intorno a lei. La strega fece loro cenno di star zitti e comunicò che l'incantesimo era riuscito. Millicent non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza, ma se volevano potevano andare a vederla, anche tutti insieme a patto di non fare troppo fracasso. Gli altri non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, e pochi minuti dopo erano tutti nell'ex-camera di Joyce a vegliare "la piccola". E subito fu uno scatenarsi di commenti bisbigliati, per individuare da chi aveva preso cosa. Un attento esame rivelò che la forma del viso era di Buffy, il naso di Xander, i capelli erano per lunghezza e struttura di Dawn, anche se un po' più scuri, e leggermente ricci come quelli del signor Giles; le sopracciglia erano di Angel, la bocca era quella di Tara, le mani di Willow e le gambe di Anya. Quella era Millicent MacAskill. E a quanto pareva, l'unico che non le aveva passato nulla era Spike, che se ne stava in disparte e un poco gli dispiaceva. Intanto, attorno al letto ove era distesa la fanciulla, tutti stavano cercando di risolvere un mistero: gli occhi. Non si riusciva a capire da chi avesse preso il taglio degli occhi, e si facevano scommesse sul colore. Alla fine la ragazza si svegliò: tutti poterono vedere che aveva gli occhi azzurri ma ancora non capivano da chi li avesse presi. Millicent sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per svegliarsi, si alzò a sedere e prese un profondo respiro trattenendo il fiato per alcuni istanti. Allora? Com'è? chiese Dawn sedendosi accanto a lei. Wow rispose la ragazza a corto di argomenti. Buffy l'aiutò ad alzarsi e poi la trascinò davanti all'armadio, sulla cui anta era fissato l'unico specchio a figura intera di tutta la casa. Oddio mormorò Millicent portandosi le mani al volto. E'…è proprio vero? Sono veramente io?. Sei Millicent MacAskill. L'unica e originale le rispose Buffy. Spike, dal suo angolo, non smetteva di fissare la ragazza, quando Dawn esclamò: Guarda, Spike. Ha i tuoi occhi. Incredulo, in vampiro si avvicinò e li osservò attentamente ma ormai non c'erano più dubbi: erano proprio i suoi. Lo stesso taglio, lo stesso identico colore. Allora? Com'è essere umani? chiese Anya alla nuova arrivata. Stranissimissimo replicò Millicent toccando la fredda superficie dello specchio Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che è sogno. Non è un sogno. Sei umana, e…Noi cercheremo di essere le tua famiglia le disse Buffy passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle. 

Lacrime si pura gioia rotolarono lungo le guance di Millicent, come piccole perle di luce. 

Tempo dopo…

Da alcuni giorni Millicent era stranamente chiusa e nervosa. Buffy e la Scooby gang non sapevano da cosa dipendesse e azzardavano varie ipotesi: metà del gruppo aveva abbracciato la scuola di pensiero di Willow (ripercussioni psicologiche dovute alla mancanza di un'infanzia e di ricordi), mentre l'altra metà patteggiava per Anya (paura della vita da affrontare autonomamente e della morte). Nessuno osava chiederlo apertamente a Millicent, ma alla fine fu lei stessa a svelare il mistero. 

Millicent scese di corsa le scale ed afferrò la sua giacca. Dove vai Milly? le chiese Buffy dal salotto. Ehm…A comprare il latte, è finito. Milly… Sì? Sono le otto e un quarto, i negozi sono chiusi le fece notare Buffy. Oops… mormorò Millicent vedendosi scoperta. Se vuoi andare a fare un giro fa' pure: non sei certo una bambina…Però, Milly, la prossima volta che vuoi andare a trovare Spike, trova una scusa migliore le disse Buffy con aria divertita. Ci vediamo dopo borbottò la ragazza scappando fuori. 

Spike di ronda al cimitero, stava lottando contro un vampiro particolarmente agguerrito. Lo scontro rischiava di protrarsi troppo a lungo, e Spike riuscì ad impalettare il suo simile. Vide una sagoma scura presso uno dei cipressi del cimitero e impugnò nuovamente il paletto, dicendo ad alta voce: Chi sei? Fatti riconoscere!. La persona vicino all'albero avanzò lentamente fino ad uscire alla luce della luna. Ah, sei tu Cent disse Spike rimettendo via il paletto. Ciao, Willie. Bella lotta si complimentò dando un'occhiata alle ceneri del trapassato vampiro. Ti ringrazio. Ma immagino che tu non sia venuta fin qui in piena notte per assistere alla mia ronda. Qual è il problema, piccola?. Scusa, ma come fai a dire che ho un problema se non ci siamo visti da prima che consegnassi il materiale? gli chiese sconcertata. Ce l'hai scritto in faccia, Cent. Avanti, sputa il rospo e aggiunse, poiché lei non rispondeva Ci sono problemi con Buffy e compagni? No, no, non potrebbero essere più buoni con me. E' solo che… sconsolata, si sedette su una lapide fissando il prato ai suoi piedi, poi alzò di scatto la testa. Ti ricordi tutta quella tonnellata di carte che ho compilato per essere ammessa alla Sunnydale University?. Il vampiro annuì  Ebbene? Hanno risposto?. Sì la ragazza prese un profondo respiro, come prima di lanciarsi da un trampolino Non mi hanno presa. Che cosa!? esclamò Spike, non sapendo neanche lui se era più sorpreso o infuriato. Non c'era abbastanza posto spiegò la ragazza. Ma davvero? Credevo che fosse la Sunnydale University, invece a quanto pare quella è Harvard. O magari Oxford. Dai, non è il momento di fare del sarcasmo. Buffy e gli altri lo sanno? la interrogò pur immaginando la risposta. No. Sei il primo a cui l'ho detto ammise Millicent. E c'è dell'altro, vero? continuò il vampiro sedendosi accanto a lei. Millicent lo guardò e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Come al solito sapeva tutto senza bisogno che gli dicesse niente. Tra loro due c'era un'intesa speciale e in momenti come quello, mentre se ne stavano vicini a parlare, sembravano davvero fratello e sorella. Io non l'ho detto a nessuno, ma avevo fatto domanda anche per altre due università: una è la Stanford di Berkley, vicino a San Francisco. E mi hanno presa. Pensavo che avrei finito per andare lì ma…Una settimana fa mi è arrivata la risposta dalla Ramsgate. E' un'università di Ottawa, in Canada. Mi hanno presa anche lì. E tu non sai cosa fare concluse per lei Spike. Già sospirò Millicent lisciandosi la gonna. Uhm…Ok, ammetto che non è facile. La Stanford, per quanto ne so, è una buona università, ci vanno anche studenti stranieri… Ed è indubbiamente più vicina. Stavolta fu Millicent a concludere la frase. Esatto. Anche questo è un vantaggio. Potresti tornare a casa per il week-end e per le vacanze senza strapazzarti troppo, noi potremo venirti a trovare qualche volta…Sempre se riusciamo a convincer Giles a chiudere il negozio e a lasciar perdere i libri per un giorno. Quell'uomo sembra sposato al suo lavoro, mi chiedo come diavolo faccia!. Già… mormorò Millicent con aria assente riuscendo a mala pena ad introdurre quel monosillabo nel monologo-fiume di Spike. Ma non è quello che tu vuoi concluse mestamente il vampiro scrutandola in volto. La ragazza sospirò. E' giunto il momento di dirvi la verità. Ho fatto domanda alla Stanford nel caso in cui non mi avessero preso alla Ramsgate. E l'avevo fatta alla Sunnydale University solo perché lo volevate voi…E per starvi vicino, ovviamente. Ma alla Ramsgate mi hanno accettata. Adesso sono in un bel pasticcio e come al solito ci vai di mezzo tu. Spike le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. Ehi, nessun problema, piccola. Non devi pensare a noi. Insomma, la vita è tua. L'hai voluta così tanto, e adesso non vorrai lasciartela rovinare da noi? tentò di confortarla. Ma voi siete la mia famiglia! Anche le famiglie migliori a volte si separano. I due rimasero in silenzio, poi Millicent riprese la parola. Allora? Che si fa?. Beh, io direi che per prima cosa andiamo a dirlo agli altri. Poi andiamo da Buffy e ti do una mano ad imballare la tua roba mentre tu telefoni a quelli della Ramsgate e gli dici di tenere una bella stanzetta pronta per la mia "sorellina" disse alzandosi e facendo alzare contemporaneamente la ragazza. Ma Willie… tentò di obbiettare quella, ma l'altro non la lasciò finire. Niente ma. Se quello è il tuo sogno, tu andrai a quell'università, dovessi trascinarti fino in Canada a cal…Ehm, per un braccio. La ragazza si bloccò costringendo anche Spike a fermarsi. Ma i fratelli maggiori fanno cosa del genere? chiese attonita. Spike rise e le passò nuovamente un braccio attorno alle spalle. Anche di peggio, piccola. Anche di peggio. 

Qualche giorno dopo, tutto era pronto per la partenza. L'università era stata avvertita, gli effetti personali di Millicent erano stati imballati e spediti, i regali d'addio consegnati. Adesso si era giunti ai saluti finali e nonostante cercassero di avere un'aria allegra avevano tutti quanti gli occhi lucidi. Millicent li abbracciò uno per uno, trovando per tutti una frase personale da dire. D'altro canto ognuno di loro aveva per lei più di un consiglio e di una raccomandazione. Sembrava quasi una gara, finché Anya non si stufò e sbottò: Ma insomma ragazzi! Sta andando a studiare in Canada, mica la deportano in Siberia!. Ma anche lei al momento giusto tirò fuori il suo bravo consiglio (Non fidarti mai delle compagne di stanza: non vedono l'ora di fregarti il tuo ragazzo. E lui non vede l'ora di passare una nottata con loro). Ognuno rimase stupito delle poche parole con cui Spike congedò Millicent: era cosa nota che l'ex-robot aveva più profondamente legato con il vampiro che con chiunque altro del gruppo. Spike l'abbracciò e le disse semplicemente: Fai la brava, Cent, senza raccomandarsi di scrivere e di tornare a casa per le feste come avevano fatto tutti gli altri. Non potevano sapere che quei due avevano passato tutta la notte precedente a parlare e parlare. L'addio più commovente fu sicuramente quello di Buffy, che aveva compreso più di ogni altro il desiderio dell'ex-robot di una vita e che le era grata per non aver, nonostante tutto, cercato di rubare la sua. Qualunque cosa accada, noi saremo sempre la tua famiglia le disse stringendola mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto. Infine arrivò l'auto che doveva portarla alla stazione e Millicent vi salì piangendo. Si voltò a salutarli ancora mentre si allontanava dietro al vetro del taxi, che svoltò sul corso e scomparve dalla vista. La ragazza rimase ancora voltata indietro, poi si riscosse e si girò sul sedile. Vide il riflesso dei suoi occhi nello specchietto retrovisore. Gli occhi di William, anzi di Spike. Io sono Millicent MacAskill mormorò mentre un'immagine andava pian piano imprimendosi indelebilmente nel suo cuore. Vedeva tutti i componenti della "sua famiglia" che in piedi sul prato la salutavano e piangevano come se fosse stata figlia loro.  

_Fine. _


End file.
